Dreaming
by Slivka101
Summary: A collection of my Klaroline drabbles and one-shots.
1. First times

Everything they did for the first time together, felt different than any time before for both of them.

**_Their first hug._**

Klaus was standing on the street and watching artists when he noticed familiar face just about 20 meters away. When Caroline saw that he noticed her and that he smiled at her with the happy smile she didn´t wait and run to him.

Klaus hugged many people before but those hugs were most of all kind of bromance hugs. But when Caroline hugged him for the first time, he knew that he will never let her go and that he want wrapped his arms around her again and again. And after many months he was happy.

Caroline was hugging someone her whole life. But when she hugged Klaus for the first time, she felt as if time has stopped. She felt everything he felt and she knew that she didn´t do mistake when she came to New Orleans because even if nothing else happened this hug was the most perfect thing she experienced in her life by this time.

When Klaus pulled away from her he saw that Caroline had tear on her cheek. He wiped it with finger. "What happened?" "Nothing. I just missed you." she smiled back.

**_Their first kiss._**

He kissed many women in his life. But when Caroline kissed him two weeks after her arrival, he felt like he would never been kissed. Most of all it was Caroline. Partly because it was kiss full of love, trust and hope.

When Caroline pressed her lips to his, she knew that she doesn´t want to kiss anybody else for the rest of her life. She told Klaus that she doesn´t want to rush things when she arrived and he agreed because the last thing he wanted, was pushed Caroline to something she didn´t want. But when he showed her every interesting place in New Orleans and when she saw that he was treating with her the same way as in Mystic Falls, maybe even better, she wanted to give him something as 'Thank you'. And it was the best way.

Klaus was the most happy man in the world at that moment and Caroline was no less happy than him.

**_Their first date._**

Caroline was nervous. They were on the date before, but it was their first real date. They spend the most time of the last 17 days together but the date was something else. She wanted look awesome because she knew that everything else was on Klaus.

He was on so-called dates with few women (the number was around fourty), most of all because he wanted informations from them. But this time it was different. He went on date with Caroline because he wanted to spend time with her and show her that he can be more then good city guide.

Klaus took Caroline far enough out of city lights to have opportunity watch the stars. He brought wine and Caroline´s favorite candies with him. She mentioned once that it is her favorite dinner when she is alone at home.

Caroline was on many dates. But this was the best date in her life. She was sitting on the grass, leaning against Klaus´ chest, eating every candy she loved, drinking very good wine, watching stars and listening to Klaus who was telling her everything he knew about stars. It was the best date because she knew that he listened to her when she told him what she likes.

**_Their first making out._**

When they arrived back from date to Klaus´ mansion in New Orleans, he went with her to her room and kissed her for goodnight. He was surprised when she dragged him into the room. They were kissing and wrapping around each other for a while, when Caroline removed Klaus´ shirt over his head. "I thought that you don´t want to rush things." "Who told, that when I want to touch you more, that it means that we are going to have sex? Think of it as a second base."

Klaus was used to skip the first three base and he didn´t expect that just second base could satisfy him, but when they were falling asleep just in underwear after two hours of kissing and caressing, he felt much better than after every single sex in his life.

Caroline didn´t want to rush things but she wanted know at least part of intimate side of Klaus. She was more than satisfy. And the feeling of sleeping in Klaus´ arms after all of it was something indescribable.

**_Their first 'I love you'._**

Since their first real date Caroline and Klaus slept in the same bed every night. Best part of it for both of them were waking up in the morning. They never done it before with anybody else but it felt really good. Klaus felt not alone for the first time in his life. Caroline liked the way how he inhaled her scent from her hair and neck first minutes after wake-up.

It was their next morning together and they were lying quietly. Caroline was thinking about why she didn´t run from the bed and from Klaus every night as she did it every time before with others. She turned to him and looked into his eyes and the she said "I love you." For the first time she saw happiness in his eyes. She knew that he was happy with her but she could see little bit of fear in his eyes (it was probably fear of leaving him). But when she said it, she saw pure happiness.

When Caroline said these three magical words, Klaus´mind stopped for a second. But when it started work again it was the best feeling in his life. He knew that he loved her and he knew that she knew that, but he was not sure about her feelings. Not until that moment.

"I love you, too." he said it for the first time since he was human, but it came from him easily and naturally.

**_Their first sex._**

As a celebration of one month since Caroline arrived to New Orleans, Klaus took her to Paris. "I know that it might seem little bit exorbitant for one month anniversary but I promised to show you a world and we are starting now and here." And because it was the most romantic city in the world Caroline decided go buy some new french lingerie...

When they were lying in the bed naked and wrapped around each other, they didn´t say anything because all they could do was to think about last hour.

'Have I had orgasm any time before at all?' 'Have I had sex any time before at all?' 'How can I fit somebody so perfect.' 'Why I had sex with anybody else?'

'I love him.' I love her.'

XXX

The most amazing times for them were when they did something and it was the first time for both of them or for one of them.

_First vacation in Cuba. _"Are you sure that you want just lay on the beach and drink Cuba Libre or Mojito?" "We were active in Europe. I want to be lazy here." "But we can lay in New Orleans." "But not in this new bikini I bought in Rome." "Resting is not so bad idea how I though."

_First holding hands._ "You never hold anybody´s hand?" "Can you imagine me to do that?" "You are doing it right now." "Because I love you. And you know what? I did it once." "Really? When?" "I was 10 years old and Rebekah had nightmares."

_First local food in Africa. _"How do you like it?" "You were right. It´s delicious." "Do you think that I would ever lied to you?"

_First blood sharing._ "You never blood shared?" "Why would I do that? It´s the first time I´m in intimate relationship with vampire. And if I´m not wrong, it´s the first time for you too." "It is, because bite of my last vampire boyfriend would killed me." "My bite can kill you too." "But your blood heal me. And it is one of the things which do you so special."

And the most perfect, from these moments, for them was when they kissed for the first time as husband and wife. It was just simple kiss but it meant that their love is official. _Always and forever._


	2. Caroline s 19th birthday

Caroline was finishing her make-up when somebody knock on the front door.

"Coming!" she called.

She put on her high heels and went to the door. She saw Tyler, Elena, Damon, Jeremy and Matt waiting for her in front of he door.

"You look great!" Elena said when Caroline opened the door.

"Thank you, you look awesome too." Caroline smiled.

"Happy birthday again."Tyler kissed her.

"Thank you."she kissed him back.

"Are you sure that you want go there?" Tyler asked carefully.

"And why not? It´s my birthday, I´m choosing entertainment."

"Caroline, you know that the hunter is somewhere near and that he want to kill us because we didn´t kill Silas."

"And you think that he will stake us in front of hundred people in club?"

"Blondie is right. We are three vampires, one hybrid, one former hunter, plus human, I think that nothing can happen." Damon said and get into the car with Elena and Jeremy.

Caroline was in car with Tyler and Matt. "Don´t worry Tyler, everything will be fine." Caroline kissed him on cheek.

* * *

Two hours later and many drinks later Caroline was on the dance floor in the club with Elena .

"I can´t believe that they are on the bar the whole time we are here."

"I told them that I can go just with you. But they were afraid and I guess that they really like the bar." Caroline winked and Elena laugh.

Club was full of people and Caroline loved the music and was enjoying the atmosphere of club.

One hour later Elena asked if Caroline want next drink. "Of course, let´s go."

"Not so fast." Caroline heard somebody and then felt puncture of needle in her neck and the huge pain. Few seconds later she swooned.

* * *

When Caroline woke- up she recognized that she was out of club and that she was lying on the ground with her head on somebody´s lap. Probably Tyler´s according to his scent. She felt known pain between her shoulder and neck. Caroline knew now that the hunter had werewolf venom as Connor had and he probably decided to killed them with it. She was really tired and she decided not to open eyes and just listen what was happening.

"He isn´t picking it up." Caroline heard Elena.

"Try Caroline´s phone he´ll pick it up when he´ll see that she´s calling." Damon answered.

"Matt, try to call Rebekah and asked her if she is with Klaus." Elena told Matt.

"Even if he would pick it up, he will not have enough time to come. And she will die because I let her come here." Caroline heard pain in Tyler´s voice.

"And you think that he will not find a way how to get to Mystic Falls faster when it comes to Blondie?" Damon said.

"I hope that he will find a way and I know that if he will find it he will kill me after he will safe Caroline."

"Nobody will die today!" Elena´s voice sounded angry.

"Be realistic Elena. He let me come back to protect her!"

Caroline didn´t want to listen their conversation about Klaus anymore, so she opened her eyes and try to sit.

"I want to go home."

* * *

Tyler put Caroline into her bed half an hour later. It felt like déjà vu for her. It was her second birthday as vampire and she had werewolf venom in her system again.

"How do you feel?"

"I´m fine, just really tired."

"Do you want something?"

"Glass of water would be fine." she tried to smile.

"I´ll bring it to you."

He was back in minute. "Do you want something else?"

"I just want to sleep for a while."

"I will let you. If you would want or need something just call, I will be with others in living room."

* * *

Caroline woke-up two hours later and she heard that everybody was in living room and that they were trying handle with her situation.

"Rebekah told me that she can´t find him and that nobody saw him from last night."

"Where is he?! He has to save her!" Tyler was desperate.

"What if he left his blood somewhere here? Don´t tell me that he didn´t made him sure that Caroline will be alright." Caroline knew that Elena want to find the way how to safe her.

"I´ll go to his mansion try to find it." Caroline heard that Damon stood up and went out. She also heard some car that parked in front of the house.

"I guess that I don´t have to go anywhere."

Caroline tried to sit and lean against the headboard.

Somebody entered the house. "Everybody leave!" She heard male voice with accent. 'I ´m starting hallucinate' Caroline thought. But she heard that four of five people in living room stand up and left the house.

"I said 'Everybody leave' Lockwood!" It was definitely Klaus.

"How did you get here?"

"That´s none of your business. But do you know what was your business? Make sure that Caroline is safe! You knew that the hunter is here!"

"I was trying! I did my best!"

"I see. Leave the house or I´ll kill you and I´ll not give you any extra second as after prom!"

Caroline heard how Tyler fleshed out of her house and Klaus opened door to her room few seconds later.

"Why are you sitting? You should lay." He said.

"What did you say about prom to Tyler?"

Klaus sat down on the edge of the bed and rolled up sleeve of his shirt.

"Bite and drink!" Klaus said with his wrist near her mouth.

"I asked something!"

"Do I have to force you?"

"Probably yes."

"Caroline I´m not asking you if you want or not want to die today and you´re not giving me lesson about whatever. Not this time. Drink my blood! We can talk when you will be healed."

Caroline bit his wrist. Moment when she felt his blood on her tongue, she felt that the wound started heal. When she had enough she lay back into her bed.

"What has happened after prom?"

"I think that you can tell me better."

"You knew that Tyler was in town..."

"Of course I did. What do you think about me? That I don´t know where my enemies are?"

"But you didn´t kill him. Why?"

"I don´t have many friends but I know that it is not good idea to kill their boyfriends."

"Can I ask one more question?"

"Of course."

"How did you get here so fast this time?"

"I was already on my way."

"And I have déjà vu today for the second time. Why would you come back?"

"Why do you think?"

"I have no idea."

"What about somebody´s special day?" Klaus smirked.

"You came because of my birthday?"

"Of course. I told you that I love birthdays. And I also needed to be aóut of New Orleans for a few hours. I was thinking about your gift for a while. I wanted to give you something special and when I heard about the hunter, I realized that I can you give you something that nobody else can. Although I already gave you the gift today, there will be two more bags of it in case that you or some of your friends need it again."

"You are giving me you blood?" she seemed shocked.

"Yes, I´m."

"It´s not fair. You´re giving me second birthday gift and I do not even know when is your birthday."

"It´s not important."

"Why do you think it?"

"I don´t think it. I know it. I know when your birthday is because I care about you."

"But I care about you too."

"Not the same way."

"You cannot know it."

"Do you want to say that you care about me the same way as I do? I don´t think so."

"The fact, that I ´m not ready to admit it to anybody, nor myself, doesn´t mean that I do not care about you the same way as you do."

"See. And it´s the reason why I´m giving you my blood. You are not ready. And until you ´ll be ready I need to know that you are safe. So promise me that you and your friend will deal with the hunter in smart way and that you´ll not need my gift too soon again."

"You know, that I cannot promise it."

"Unfortunately yes. But I can still have hope." Klaus stand up. "I have to go."

"Already?"

He just smiled and kissed top of her head. "Already.. Happy birthday, sweetheart."

"Klaus?!" He was on the way from her room. When he heard her, he turned to her.

"I missed you. Well, I miss you, better be said." she whispered.

"I miss you too, Caroline."

* * *

**So this was my second one-shot. I hope you like it. If you have some idea for next drabble or one-shot, leave a review, pleas and I´ll try to write it.**


	3. Hate (part 1)

**My next one-shot. I was inspired by spoiler about Caroline-Jesse in season 5.**

* * *

It was almost midnight and she was sitting in the stands of the football field in Mystic Falls when her phone started ringing. She looked at the screen. _Matt_.

"Hi."

"Where are you Caroline?"

"On the football field."

"Will you mind when I´ll join you?"

"Of course not."

Matt was there in 5 minutes and he sat next to Caroline.

"Why did you cry?"

"What? I didn´t cry!"

"Caroline, I know you almost my whole life and I know how you look after crying."

"It was nothing..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was just sentimental. Do you know that it is exactly a year since our graduation?" she smiled.

"You were sentimental because of finishing high school?"

"Maybe a little because of that. It was weird day. Everybody left. Someone just for holidays, someone for good."

"But Tyler came back."

"Yeah he did. For two months. Then he broke up with me and left for good."

"You have Jesse now."

"I broke up with him today..."

"What? Why?"

"He is human and he hates vampires, Matt. Do you think that our relationship had future?"she laught little bit.

Matt laugh. "You are right. That was the reason why you were crying?"

"No. It was the less painful break-up in my life. I was not in love with Jesse, to be honest."

"But you seemed to be happy."

"Because I shouldn´t have think about other things."

"For example?"

"How I hate some people." she was looking at midfield.

"Someone specific?"

"Maybe."

"Someone in New Orleans?"

"Maybe."

"Was the real reason, why you didn´t want to think about the person, not to think about how you hate the person or something else?"

"I hate him, Matt!"

"Are you sure?"

"I hate him! Why would I have some other feelings for him? He arrived to my town. He was doing horrible things to everyone I cared about. Then he saved me. He saved me after he forced my hybrid boyfriend to bite me. And then he was trying to be charming. Do you understand? Most powerful creature on the planed tried to get me. But he send my boyfriend away, so I hated him even more than I had hated him before. And then he needed help. I don´t know why, but I helped him. He helped me and we became friends. We became friends and he left." Caroline had tears in eyes but she continued. "Why wouldn´t I hate him when he left after becoming friedns? But he came back. He came back for my graduation. And he let Tyler come back. Then he left again. And he hasn´t call me the whole year. So I hate him, Matt. Not the same way how I had hated him, but I hate him!" A tear ran down her cheek.

Matt wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It´ll be ok."

"Do you want to know what is funny about it?" she smiled little bit.

"Tell me."

"It is his way how to wait."

"What?"

"He basically told me after graduation that he´ll wait for me, to be ready to love him, _however long it takes_..." she copied him.

"You know that he´s waiting for you and you still hate him for not calling you?"

"There is more about it. He has a child..."

"I know." Matt looked guilty.

"How?"

"I´m in touch with Rebekah. How do you know?"

"Tyler told me when he came back, he was in touch with Hayley when he was gone."

"I see..."

"Just to be clear, I don´t hate him that he has a son, I didn´t expect him to live in celibacy until I decided that it is the right time. I hate him that he hasn ´t have courage to tell me yet."

"And if he would tell you? What would you feel?"

"I would hate him.."

"Still?"

Caroline was quite for a while.

"I would hate him because I love him..." she wispered.

"What if I would tell you, that I think that he wants to tell you?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I was calling from Grill after he came and asked where are you?"

Caroline jumped from the seat. "He is here? Why didn´t you tell me at the beginning?"

"Because you told me that you hate him?" Matt winked.

"Now I hate YOU! Where is he?"

"At Grill I guess?"

Caroline was on the way from stands.

"Caroline?" Matt called.

She turned to him. "Be happy." he smiled.

"Don´t worry." She run to him and hugged him.

"What was that for?" Matt asked.

"For not judging me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because he is Klaus?"

"But he loves you. And he´ll take care of you by the best way."

"Wish me luck."

"I don´t have to." Matt smiled and watched Caroline run to parking to her car.

* * *

**I know that there was no scene with Klaus, but I think even so it was all Klaroline ;).**

**I have some inspiration for second part of this one-shot, but I want to know, if you would like to read it, so leave a review if you would like it.**


	4. Hate (part 2)

**This is the second and the last part of one-shot _Hate_**

* * *

Caroline arrived to Grill just few minutes later. She knew what she wanted but she also knew that there is possibility that Klaus´ll not tell her what she wanted to hear so she decided to be cautious.

When she enter the Grill, first and only she saw was him. She also saw tensed his shoulders the second she came, but he didn´t turn. She stood there for a minute until she gained courage to walked to bar.

"What are you doing here?" she tried to sound neutral.

"I´m drinking cheap scotch." he was looking into his glass.

"You know what I meant. Why are you here?"

He finally looked at her. "I needed to see you."

"Why?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Yes, I do."

"I don´t think that this is good place for this talk."

"Talk to me here or nowhere."

"As you wish. I guess that it will not be surprise for you, but I came because I missed you."

"To be honest I´m surprised." Klaus just raised his eyebrow. "You didn´t call or text the whole year. Somebody who misses someone doesn´t act like that!"

"I was scared, ok?! I have to say you something but I know that when I´ll say it you´ll hate me forever."

"How can you be so sure?"

Klaus drank from his glass. "I slept with Hayley once and I have now a son from that stupid one night stand."

"I know." Caroline sounded calm.

"How?" Klaus, on the other hand, sounded surprised.

"Tyler was in contact with her before he came back. Why didn´t you tell me after Graduation?" this was the last thing she needed to know.

"It was your day and I didn´t want to ruin it. I wanted to tell it, but I basically told you that I love you and that I´ll love you forever and you seemed happy so I was selfish and I didn´t say it."

Caroline was not listening from the middle of the sentence. She knew how he felt about her but he never told it. She stand there for a few seconds and then she found herself running out of the Grill with tears in her eyes.

* * *

She run to the center of the square. She didn´t know what had happened. She just knew that that she needed some air and little bit time to think.

"Caroline." she felt his hand on her shoulder after few minutes.

"Don´t." she reflected from his touch.

"What happened?" he turned her to him.

"I hate you, ok? You came to my life, you turned everything I knew upside down, you messed with my head and then you just left! You left and didn´t call. Tyler came back and told me about the baby and I felt like a silly little girl, not because you have a son, but because you didn´t tell me and I thought that I could already trusted you and that you trusted me. I spend a year of my life with human who hates vampires just to not think about you and about this feelings! Even half an hour ago I though that I would like to just see you but then you came back and you are telling me that you love me?" in this point she realized that she's scared and that she knew what was she scared of. "When you told me that we are friends, you left! What should I expect if I would decide that I want to be with you? You´ll compel me to forget about you?"

"You know that I would never do that to you." He whispered. "And if I remember well you had Tyler when I left! I left because I had to take responsibility for my actions for the first time in my life to show you, that I can be better, in case you would forgive me about the whole situation."

"And what are you expecting to happen now? That I´ll pack my stuffs and go to New Orleans when I´m fine about the baby situation?" Caroline said.

"I´m not expecting anything. I told you that it´s all up to you a year ago. And how I told you, I came just to see you and tell you about my son. But you commented on your feelings for me clearly so all I can do is just to go back to New Orleans and hope that you´ll not hate me for the rest of your life." Klaus seemed hurt. He turned and went back to the Grill.

"I didn´t mean it!" she whispered with tears in her eyes but he didn´t stop even though she knew that he could hear her.

She used her vampire speed and she was standing in front of him in second.

"I didn´t mean it! I don´t hate you!" Klaus just stared at her as she started talkin again.

"I don´t hate you the way you think. I hate you because you made me feel about myself and about you the way I didn´t expect. You made me feel beautiful, strong, not to be ashamed about loving what I´m... You made me feel to be the first choice for somebody for the first time in my life. You understand me and I think I can understand you. I don´t see the Klaus who came two years ago anymore when I see you, I can see somebody who is capable of doing horrible things but at the same time to be the most caring person I have ever met..." Caroline took a few steps to Klaus.

"I hate you, but I hate you because I´m afraid. I should be fearless but you made me to love you and it scares me!"

"What did you said?" Klaus´ eyes widened as he overcame the small distance between them, his face just inches from hers.

"I said that I love you."

"How can I be sure that you mean it and that you just don´ t want to hurt me for everything I have done?"

Caroline sigh, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

She wanted to kiss Klaus with every love she had for him to showed him, that she really meant her words. When she felt him responded the same way, Caroline felt truly happy after a year.

"I mean it. I love you!" she said when she pulled little bit away.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her body and kissed Caroline on the forehead. "I love you, too." he whispered into her hair. "And I promise you that I´ll not leave you again and that I´ll never compel you. I´ll be with you however long you ´ll want me to be with you."

"What about eternity?" she smiled into his chest.

"That sounds great to me..."

* * *

**As a next one shot I´ll write _how Klaus save Caroline from Silas_ how _time-lady _asked me, I just need to find inspiration for it so it´ll maybe took a few days. If you have also some idea for one-shots leave a review.**

**I´m also thinking about Klaroline Alphabet Drabble Series, would you like it?**


	5. Rescue

**So here is one shot which _time lady_ asked me to write.. It is not exactly what she wanted, Klaus is not saving Caroline from Silas but just from his mind compulsion, but still I hope you´ll like it..**

* * *

Caroline woke up in basement with chained hands to the bed with horrible headache.

"What the ... ?!"

Then she remembered.

...

_Rebekah gave her a slap._

_"BITCH!"_

_Rebekah smiled. "Finally..."_

_"I need to keep cutting not to be get a slap!" Caroline shouted._

_"Oh my God.. Matt, I´m sorry about what I´m going to do but we need get some time."_

_Last thing Caroline remembered was Rebekah behind her and her hands on Caroline´ neck._

_..._

Caroline tried to get from the chains but it didn´t work.

"Somebody?!" she called. "I need my hands free!"

She heard steps outside.

"Are you yourself finally?" Damon was standing in the corridor.

"I´m fine I just need my hands free! Silas want me to cutting until he will tell me to stop!"

"That´s not gonna happen, Blondie. You will stay here until we will figure it out what to do with you."

"I need to bleed, Damon!" but she already heard, that he was upstairs in the second he told her that he will not free her.

* * *

She was in the Salvatore basement for two days when somebody else than Damon, Stefan, Rebekah or Elena, entered it. They were going to her, trying to dissuade her from cutting herself or get her some blood but nothing helped.

She was half sleeping when she heard doors opened and steps inside. That somebody sat on the edge of the bed.

She opened her eyes. Blue eyes, sandy curls.. She laugh.

"Are you kidding me? You are trying it again? I´m not stupid!"

"I´m here to help you."

"And why are you in this form? You tried it, it worked, but I´m not buying it this time! 'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me, Silas.'

"I´m not Silas."

"Yes you are. And if you´re really trying pretend that you are Klaus, it´ll not work. He left!"

"I ´m here!"

"Stop! Klaus had left. He didn´t say goodbye or leave a massage, so why would he came back? He fooled me well with these presents and sweet talks..."

"Caroline, I called you."

"Oh of course, he left a meaningless message. It didn´t explain anything but I guess that I should be so happy about it! And don´t talk in first person Silas!"

"I´m. Not. Silas!"

"You are not?! Prove it?!" she shouted.

"You are not trying cut yourself anymore..."

"And what?!"

"Something take your mind off it.." Klaus tried.

"Fine, I got angry about him, but it doesn´t prove anything.."

"Caroline, it ´s really me.. I came to help you..."

"As the first time in the woods, Silas?" she laugh again.

"What?"

"Don´ t pretend that you don´t know, what you did."

"What did he do to you?!" he looked angry.

"You make me believe that you staked me, don´t you remember?" she said sarcastically.

"He did what?!" Klaus shouted and jumped from the bed. "Why nobody told me?"

"Klaus?"

"Why didn´t you tell me?!"

"It´s really you.."

"WHY DIDN´T YOU .."

"YOU WERE GONE! And it was over so it would not changed anything." Caroline interrupted him.

He came to her and broke the chains. "His only luck is, that he is stone now."

"What?"

"Bonnie turned Silas into stone.."

"I see.."

"Are you OK? No suicidal thoughts?" He examined her.

"No, I´m fine.."

They stood there for a minute, Klaus looking at her, Caroline starring at her shoes.

"Don´t you have to go or something?" she asked finally.

"Caroline.."

"Don´t Caroline me!"

"I´m sorry, ok? I know that I screw it up when I didn´t say anything and just left. But I didn´t have much time and you had your perfect prom and I thought that it was not important for you in fact."

"How can you say that?"

"Do you really think that I´m brainless. Every time you spend with me was about distracting me, wanting something from me or fooling me. Well you came when I needed help with Silas and I still don´t understand why you came and why you tried to help me, but it is just one of time of hundred.."

"Do you think that I was enjoying to do that? I did it because of my friends, but with every next time I was disgusted about it even more! You knew what I was doing every time and you were still so nice to me. I wished to have opportunity to be with you without fooling you! And when you left the message, I found myself thinking about going to you..."

"But you didn´t do it.."

"Because I had Tyler! I still have Tyler! Don´t know where, but he is still somewhere and you are his worst enemy! I can´t do it! I need more time with him before going to you.."

"I think that it´s time for me to go. You are fine now and I have still things to deal with in New Orleans.." He came out.

"Wait! I need to know for how long is the offer."

"How long you need." he smiled.

* * *

Klaus entered the living room.

"You have your old Caroline back and I´m leaving." He told everybody in the room and go outside.

Caroline run through the living room to the front door few second after him, not looking at anybody.

"Hey!"

He stopped in front of his car.

"Thank you for helping me." they were standing vis-a-vis.

"It was nothing sweetheart."

She waited a second and then hugged him. "I will come. Don´t know when, but I will." Caroline whispered so quietly that nobody in the house could hear her.

"I ´ll be waiting." Klaus whispered into her hair and placed a kiss on her forehead before getting in the car. "Goodbye Caroline."

"Goodbye Klaus."

* * *

**So it is it.. I hoped thta Klaus will show up while I was watching 4x22 for the first time, so this one-shot was my compensation**

**I hope you liked it. If you did, pleas leave a review. If you didn´t, leave it too with your reasons.. **


End file.
